finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eden's Gate: Resurrection
Eden's Gate: Resurrection is the first turn of the Eden's Gate raid in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers. Story Progression Normal Savage First phase Eden Prime opens the fight with Eden's Gravity, which deals damage to each raid member equal to 75% of their maximum HP (before adjusting for mitigation), and must be healed through. Shortly after, it casts Vice and Virtue, dealing moderate damage to each of the DPS and leaving behind a puddle that deals heavy damage; these should be brought away from the party. They must then return to Eden Prime's hitbox, because the boss will follow with Eden's Flare, dealing heavy damage to anyone not close to Eden Prime. Eden Prime casts Vice and Virtue again, this time on the tanks, dealing moderate damage in a linear area-of-effect; this attack should be mitigated. Eden Prime then follows with another tank-buster, Spear of Paradise. Spear of Paradise hits twice, and the first hit inflicts Physical Vulnerability Up, so the off-tank should Provoke during the cast, or the main tank should cast their invulnerability. Eden Prime casts Vice and Virtue a third time, this time on the healers, giving them markers that should be passed to the tanks. Whoever holds the markers when they resolve is inflicted with a heavy Bleed. Eden Prime then teleports to the corner farthest from its current location, faces inwards, and casts Pure Light, dealing heavy damage to anyone in front of it. To avoid this, the party should run behind Eden Prime during the cast. Eden Prime then teleports back to the center and casts Delta Attack. When the cast of Delta Attack finishes, Eden Prime casts Eden's Blizzard III, Eden's Thunder III, and Eden's Fire III. The first two target the center circle, as well as the center row and center column, for major area-of-effect damage, while the latter deals heavy splash damage to everyone. To avoid this, the party must spread out, two members assigned to each quadrant. Second phase: Paradise Lost After Delta Attack resolves, Eden Prime casts Dimensional Shift, dealing major raid-wide damage and spawning eight orbs. These orbs target party members with area-of-effect attacks. Eden Prime casts Paradise Lost, targeting the four party members furthest from the boss with a sequence of five telegraphed attacks that should be baited away from the party and avoided. The boss then casts Pure Beam; when this finishes, the eight orbs each target the nearest party member to the orb with a linear area-of-effect attack that inflicts Magic Vulnerability Down. To avoid clipping each other, each party member should take and bait an orb. Eden Prime then casts Dimensional Shift again, followed by Fragor Maximus, dealing major raid-wide damage and transporting the platform to outer space, before going untargetable. Third phase: Guardians of Paradise Two proximity markers spawn close to the center of the platform, where two adds known as Guardians of Paradise spawn and immediately cast Paradisial Dive, dealing proximity damage that should be mitigated. Each tank should take a Guardian, and face them away from the group, because they use a cleave known as Mana Slicer. The Guardians also cast Mana Boost, a damage buff that should be Interrupted, followed by two casts of raid-wide Mana Burst. After this, they cast Unto Dust, an enrage, if they are not slain. After the Guardians of Paradise are killed, Eden Prime casts Eternal Breath, which has a 50-second animation similar to a Guardian Force animation from Final Fantasy VIII. Eternal Breath deals nearly 90,000 damage to the raid, so everyone should be full health when the second Guardian of Paradise dies. Fourth phase: Paradise Regained The stage returns to the form it took in the first phase, and Eden Prime becomes targetable again, casting Paradise Regained. This gives the boss the buff "Paradise Regained", changing the effects of Delta Attack and the three types of Vice and Virtue. Eden Prime casts the tank variant of Vice and Virtue, which now puts a linear stack marker on each of the tanks. However, the party cannot simply split into two groups of four, because the person in each stack closest to Eden Prime is inflicted with Physical Vulnerability Up, making auto-attacks lethal to them. To avoid this, a player in each stack which is not a tank must be in front of their respective tank. Eden Prime then casts the DPS variant of Vice and Virtue, which now places a stack marker on each DPS. Each DPS should stack with a healer or tank to survive this. Eden Prime now casts Delta Attack, instantly casting Regained Blizzard III, Regained Fire III, and Regained Thunder III. This targets the entire platform except a neighborhood of Eden Prime's hitbox with major area-of-effect damage, similar to Eden's Flare; places a stack marker on one of the DPS that should be split amongst the DPS and healers; and targets both of the tanks with a linear area-of-effect tank buster that should be faced away from the remaining seven party members. Eden Prime then casts Vice and Virtue's healer variant. This targets each healer with a marker that inflicts Bleed, Physical Vulnerability Up, and Healing Magic Down. Since a healer or tank cannot have this marker, it should be passed to DPS, who should then be heavily mitigated to survive the Bleed. Eden Prime casts Spear of Paradise again. Paradise Regained wears off at this point, ending the phase. Fifth phase Eden Prime casts Dimensional Shift. This time, only four orbs spawn, and they each come with a marker that indicates the direction they will turn as they cast Pure Beam. Four party members need to be close to them to bait the Pure Beam to sweep away from the party. Four Arcane Spheres also spawn and must be slain before the comets land. Eden Prime casts Pure Beam and then Pure Light, before another Dimensional Shift. Eden Prime now repeats familiar mechanics: the boss casts Eden's Gravity, Eden's Flare, the tank Vice and Virtue, Spear of Paradise, DPS Vice and Virtue, Delta Attack, and healer Vice and Virtue. (None of the casts in this phase are Regained.) After another four-orb Dimensional Shift, Pure Light, Pure Beam, and Dimensional Shift, Eden Prime casts Eden's Gravity, Eden's Flare, Paradise Regained, Regained tank Vice and Virtue, Regained DPS Vice and Virtue, Regained Delta Attack, and then Fragor Maximus, instantly killing everyone if still alive. Musical themes An orchestral remix of Force Your Way plays during the battle against Eden Prime. Gallery FFXIV Eden Prime.png Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV